


keep your ports and your harbors (my love calls me home)

by ekingston



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekingston/pseuds/ekingston
Summary: Fan art.‘No slaver captain more unlucky — so the whispers sound ashore —Than he who encounters the crew of the fearsome ‘SuperCorp’.(I know. Butyoutry finding an English word that sounds like ‘orp’ that isn’t a hypothetical solution for faster-than-light travel.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	keep your ports and your harbors (my love calls me home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesbionest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/gifts).



> For the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019, where the prompt was ‘Supercorp Pirate AU’.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my art on [tumblr](http://ekingstonart.tumblr.com). Feel free to stop by!


End file.
